This invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing copper fittings.
The fittings of the kind specified have heretofore been manufactured by a process of cutting a blank into a predetermined shape or by subjecting a round rod blank to a press work consisting of a plurality of, say, four work steps.
However, the former manufacturing process is disadvantageous in that it requires a large allowance for cutting and low yield of blanks is unavoidable, whilst the latter manufacturing process is disadvantageous in that its work efficiency is low because of the necessity of the press work comprising a plurality of work steps.